The strangest form of love
by IrishFlower128
Summary: What if Veronica was Balthazar's little sister? And what if Autumn Jacobs, The daughter of a Morganian, but not one herself, fell in love with Balthazar?Could they find a way to make their relationship work? Or would Horvath destroy everything? Can they save the world and be together? BalthazarXOC. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Making an escape

She was riding in her captors car. After 3 years, he believed he had full control over her. He thought he had finally broken her. As he drove to the site where he would kill 20-year-old Autumn Jacobs she sat silently in the passenger seat. She was not allowed to wear a seat belt.

Autumn's fingers found the belt with which he would kill the young sorceress and she inconspicuously grabbed it. An old song played on the radio that her father once sang to her. It was Africa by Toto, she remembered because he'd sing it to her every night. She waited for the moment that she could escape. Knowing it was dangerous she gathered her breath. Her long brown curls were ruffled by the wind. Her captor smoked every time he dove her anywhere. She made him nervous.

She decided it was time to put her plan into action. She swung open the car door and, with the belt, jumped out of the car. She used the belt to grab onto a low rung in the tunnel. Instead of coming to get her like she thought he would, He sped away with dirt following in his tracks. Two silver cars going the opposite way Sped straight toward her. Choosing the last car she jumped down on the top of it with a thud.

The driver of the car didn't seem to notice and kept going the way he was going. The driver seemed to be chasing the other car. Smoke billowed from the first car and she knew what was happening. The drivers of each car were both sorcerers like her. She looked into the car she was on top of and recognized something significant. The driver was none other than Balthazar Blake. She only ever met him once when her father and Balthazar had gotten into a big argument.

She didn't know what the argument was about at the time but now it didn't seem to matter. She could only assume the person he was chasing was Horvath. She leaned her head down through the car window once again and saw younger sorcerer with him. He was about her age and truth be told He was sort of nerdy. She called to Balthazar, "Hey let me in!" He was surprised to see her but she heard him say to his companion, "Roll down the window Dave." His companion, Dave, did so without any questions asked. When he opened the window she slid into his lap. He rolled the window up once again and Balthazar continued his chase. "Is it Horvath?" She asked she was very concerned that it was. She didn't know much about him except the fact that he was a very dangerous Morganian.

She didn't much care for Morganians be perfectly honest, Even though her father was one. That was why she had run away when she was younger. She lived with her master until she was Kidnaped. "Why are you chasing him Balthazar?" His chocolate brown eyes met her bluish gray eyes; she was terrified. "Horvath has the Grimhold. He's trying to free Morgana."

"Oh I figured that last part out myself, thanks."

"How?"

"I guess I'm just smart like that. And I tend to use logic."She said with a smart tone. Once they made it out of the tunnel, They quickly pursued Horvath once again. "Who does he have with him? I know there's someone else in the car." She said as they sped along the busy streets of New York. Lights flashed in her eyes and car horns beeped mercilessly. She couldn't remember the last time roads had been this busy. It had been three years. She didn't want to remember all that she had been through. It wasn't a very pretty image.

Instead of looking at the road, she focused on Balthazar. He hadn't changed much, actually not at all. Thanks to Merlin, he no longer aged. He was still the same, handsome Balthazar she knew for over six years. She never knew him personally, really, no one did. He was really reserved. It was understandable seeing as he lost his sister. She wasn't truthfully lost she was just, gone for a time. She once drew Morgana into her body and, as a result, was locked inside the Grimhold.

She was still there obviously. If not she doubted that they would be chasing after Horvath. "Come on Balthazar, faster." Autumn said in a raised voice. She was frightened, Understandably. Balthazar found himself wondering what she'd gone through. Autumn was never like this she was usually more headstrong, more sure of herself.

Balthazar sensed that something was wrong with her but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He figured that she would tell him when she was ready. He knew her well enough. But he found himself wanting to know her even more than he already did. She was like a jigsaw puzzle, the kind that are almost impossible to put together. But he knew if he was patient he could put the pieces together. But now he cannot focus on her. As they swerved onto a busy street, he found himself side-by-side with their car.

Drake rammed the car sending them through the mirror. However it did not shatter. They were now stuck in a reverse world. "What the heck is this?" Dave inquired. Autumn saw Balthazar smirk at Dave's inquisition. 'He's so cute when he smirks' she thought without thinking. She shouldn't be thinking like this when the world could possibly end. She should be more focused on retrieving the Grimhold. But she couldn't help it.

"Yes, we drove through a mirror. We're trapped in a reverse world."Balthasar said

"So..."Dave began

"It is, it is. Horvaths payback for the bathroom mirror"

"Uh-"

"No, no. We won't die as long as we get out of here soon."

"Okay."

"By driving through our own reflection."

"Fantastic."Dave finished.

Autumn narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "So I suppose this happens often to you too then?"

"Increasingly so in these last few days."

"Oh cheers."Autumn said unenthusiastically. She was dreading what was to come. She grabbed Dave's hoodie nervously. "It'll be okay."Dave whispered. She didn't know why that comforted her, but it sure did. For now she was just glad to have him there. She needed a bit of comforting even though she wished it was Balthazar comforting her. But honestly she'd take what she could get.

"There, in the window" She pointed out.

"This is it."But out of nowhere, mirrors began to shatter. Every mirror and window thing encountered smashed. Autumn became nervous. What if they didn't get out? What if they were stuck there?

"No no no no no. You're not..."

"Here we go" Balthazar said as he aimed for shard of falling glass.

"We're not going to make that!"Autumn exclaimed. Now she was certain Balthazar had lost his mind. She and Dave began to scream as he drove to the shard of glass that was just big enough for them to go through. Autumn closed her eyes tight, unwilling and unable to look. She felt wind ripping at her hair. She could tell it was hitting Dave in the face. But she figured that if they made it out alive she would apologize later. Luckily just As the glass was about to shatter, they made it through. Autumn breathed a sigh of relief, They had made it.

They zigzagged through many cars chasing after Horvath and Drake. She was certain now that they could catch them. And they would if Balthazar had anything to say about it, which he usually did. Just when she was sure that they had cornered them, They came face-to-face with an enormous garbage truck.

"Hello Balthazar."Sai a smirking Horvath. He held the nesting doll and one arm and his cane in the other. The driver who she assumed Was Drake, the accomplice, winked at her. She scoffed. They began to lower the trash collecting bin on top of the car.

"Backup backup backup backup!"Autumn shrieked. She unconsciously noticed a dog crawling into her lap. She didn't realize she had started to scratch its ear. The truck chased after them as they backed up. She began to grip Balthazar's upper thigh. She held on tight as of her life depended on it because honestly, it might have.

It only got worse as Dave tried to turn Horvaths garbage truck into a clunker. He accidentally changed there's into a clunker instead. "That's it, we're dead."Autumn said. Her copper ringlets had fallen into her face, but she honestly didn't want to see, so she didn't really care.

Drake rammed the front of their car, sending them backwards. They hit so many cars and she was afraid that someone else would be hurt. They brought down the bin on the top of the car crashing the windows. Autumn shrunk down in Dave's lap. The dog retreated to the bottom of the car. This was just before the hood began to cave in. The bin stopped coming down on their car.

"I think he stopped."Dave said. Balthazar kicked his door open and stepped out of the car dusting himself off as he did so. He looked for traces of Horvath and Drake but saw none. 'The cowards must have fled.' He thought. Then another thought crossed his mind and it worried him. He looked in to make sure Autumn was unharmed. She was holding tightly onto Dave. Her eyes were shut tight and she might have been shaking. But she was alive and that was what mattered. Dave also looked to be unharmed.

Now he was angry. Horvath could've killed Autumn and Dave. But what made him angrier was that Autumn had nothing to do with this. She was innocent. Now that was all he could think about as he weaved his way to the crowd of onlookers. Just as he was sure he would've caught up to Horvath, something grabbed his attention. A woman that was heading towards him was the spitting image of his sister Veronica.

He couldn't help but stare but the woman didn't seem to notice him. She merely casually glanced at him and kept walking. As he touched her shoulder, she turned around. "Hey!"

The woman was now older, much older, with short blond hair. Balthasar's heart sank, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Dave and Autumn came up Dave holding his dog, Tank. "Where is Horvath?"Autumn asked. She noticed the look on his face, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Balthazar? Balthazar are you okay?"She asked nervously.

Dave was next to ask questions, "Who was that?" A melancholy look came across Balthazar's face. He was pained to see whoever she was. It hurt him very much. Anyone with eyes and a heart could see that. "That was her, wasn't it? Your sister? That was Veronica."

Balthazar nodded. Autumn had only ever seen him a few times, but never like this. It hurt to see the man she cared very much about in so much pain. But what could she do but be there for him? She knew one thing, getting Veronica back.


	2. SO very ashamed

_**A/N: Finally! Update tiiiiime!**_

* * *

Autumn closed her eyes under the hot spray of the shower. She washed away the dirt and grime from her entire body. She hadn't had a decent cleansing in three years. She had remembered the day a bit too well for her liking.

_Autumn was seventeen years old and had been living with her master for five years. He was an elderly man with a long white beard and equally as long hair. He usually wore long blue robes but on occasions wore other colors. However, blue was his favorite color._

_She had been walking down an open path in I secluded patch of forest. The lake was shimmering and the summer air was pleasant and cool. She had her earphones in and played gentle music. She had often quarreled with her masters other apprentice, Drake, on the subject of music. She remembered how bad she felt the day her master took her and ran from her father, leaving Drake. She had let a tear slide down her face. That was also when her attacker had hit her over the head with what was most likely a branch._

_He had stripped her down to her undergarments and had raped her. And when he had decided to take her out, he would use temporary hair dye on her copper hair._

She missed Drake terribly and she figured that he may miss her too. They were so close. He would often tease her and wink at her kind of like Horvath's assistant Drake-

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed under her breath. She shut off the shower and threw back the curtain. She threw a towel around her body and raced out of the tiny bathroom. Autumn ran down the hallway, bare feet hitting the stone floor. It was surprisingly warm. She found Balthazar looking into an old leather bound book as he slowly paced. "Balthazar! Balthazar!" she raced up to him.

"What is it Autumn?"

"Horvath! He had an accomplice with him. Wasn't his name Drake? Drake Stone?" She was rambling. She was staring right into his smoldering brown eyes and felt heat between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, feeling wet skin. "Yes. Why?" his face was a mask of confusion.

"When I ran away, my master and I left behind another apprentice, Drake Stone. I didn't make the connection until now!"

"Yes I can see that." He said, gesturing to her less than appropriate attire. Her pink towel was very short, reaching only her upper thigh, her wet hair slicked back by the water. Water was still trickling down her pale skin. Heat raised in her cheeks and she gently bit her lip. Balthazar smiled at her and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Where is your master now?"

She chuckled, "Hard to say, maybe Norway or Belgium. He has permanent residences in both locations." Looking at Autumn was very distracting due to her current state. Balthazar was very ashamed of how he was responding to her body. He reached over to the table where a long-sleeved brown shirt, compliments of Dave, was resting. It was clean and cotton, Autumn's favorite. He held the shirt out to her, "Here, you might want this." Autumn smirked to herself. She grabbed the shirt and, with no warning, dropped the towel around her ankles. She slid the shirt onto her body slowly, allowing Balthazar to guiltily stare at her hourglass figure.

He looked away, hard as it was, and focused on something off in the distance. "It's the human body Bal, nothing to be ashamed of." She patted him on the rear and walked off.

"Oh but I am. I am so very ashamed." He whispered, stealing one last glance.


	3. To give a star

**A/N: UPDATE TIME! Sorry I have been so busy with school work and what not but here is a longer chapter to compensate. Enjoy**

* * *

_'Well', _he thought,_ 'That happened.'_ Balthazar gazed at the retreating form of Autumn who was swinging her lovely hips as she walked to one of Balthazar's makeshift living rooms. He could still make out the pink tint of her long legs and the image of her rosy cheeks that captivated him. He bit his lip, something he never really did until now. He'd never felt this way about a woman before. After Merlin's death he'd had his fair share of flings with beautiful women across the globe. He would have never admitted that to Veronica. She hated the idea of 'flings'. They made her sick. She always chirped about fining a wonderful man who would dream of giving her the stars, even if he couldn't.

_"The sentiment of his thoughts is what is endearing. I could care less if he brought me a star, as long as his heart is good and his intentions are true. That's what matters, brother."_

"Oh, Veronica," he dipped his head down in shame, "I'm so sorry." He blamed himself every day that she was gone. If he had been just a little bit faster or a little bit smarter, maybe she wouldn't have had to save him. Maybe he could have captured Morgana or killed her. But his sister was gone. Maybe not forever, but she had been gone long enough.

"Balthazar? Are you alright?" Dave had been silent upon entering the room. He had originally intended to talk more about the events of the day. But seeing his master in such a state of distress, he knew he needed to ask about more than Horvath. It was time to bring up Veronica. _'Yep,"_ he thought, _'I'm fucked. I am beyond fucked.'_

"So your sister was the third apprentice?" he asked as he took a seat next to him on the stone steps. Balthazar's eyes were cast downward, conveying his emotions better than he ever could. Dave concluded that either that was a yes or he was thoroughly fascinated by the floor.

He sighed, "Yes. She was my younger twin to be precise. She was like you in a lot of ways. All she wanted was a normal life. A husband and a family. Horvath well he.."

"He was in love with her." It wasn't a question. Dave could almost see it in his eyes. "What happened?" Balthazar bit his lip. He considered how he could phrase this and if he really wanted to tell Dave. In the end he decided that no secrets would be the best decision. He sighed. _'Here it goes. No tears this time!'_

"Horvath and I were best friends. We told each other everything that made us who we were. It is safe to say that we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. And that is where it started. Horvath approached me one afternoon while Veronica was walking around town. He told me that he loved her and wanted to make her his wife. And since our father had died, it was up to me to give the blessing."

After a long pause Dave asked, "What did you do?"

"I refused him. I knew him far too well to give my sister to him. He was arrogant and selfish. He was everything my sister never wanted in a husband. I wanted her to be happy. Horvath could never make her happy. She did not love him."

"Wow. How'd he take it?"

"He took it just as I knew he would. He got loud, angry, and very violent. I knew, in that moment, that I had made the right decision. Even if it had lost me a friend."

He looked at Dave, "All I know is that if we can defeat Morgana and save my sister, I will do anything to make sure my sister gets the life she's always wanted."

"Well I'll do all I can to make sure that happens."

The sorcerer smiled, "Thank you Dave. That means a great deal to me." He clapped Dave on the shoulder. Dave clapped his hands, rubbed them together, and stood up. He made his way to the door then stopped. He turned to Balthazar.

"Get a move on old man. You should ask her out while you have the chance." Balthazar's jaw dropped. "Don't give me that look. I have eyes you know, I can see how you look at her. Plus I saw that blush on your face when she grabbed your thigh in the car. Just ask her out! the worst she can do is say 'no'."

"Actually, the worst she can do is blow up my head with her mind but you were close. 'A' for effort. Dave!"

* * *

Autumn ran her fingers through her dampened hair. It had returned to its natural color as far as she could tell. She reclined on the small red loveseat. Her toes were perched on the opposite arm of the loveseat. She flipped her hair over her end, running her fingers through it and scrunching it often. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been as safe and as comfortable as she was now. She guessed she'd have Balthazar to thank. She had always felt safer with him.

She remembered how they met. Her father had been a temporary ally to Balthazar who had been unofficially looking into the deaths of elder wizards and their families. Worried by his father's old age, her dad reluctantly called Balthazar in. Her dad had always said that the reason he came was because he specified he had a young daughter who could be killed. She remembered he stayed for exactly fourteen days, and when the danger had passed he bid her farewell.

She had cried and begged him to stay.

_"Please don't go!" the red-headed girl bounded down the stone stairs in her navy blue dress and shiny black shoes. She raced to the man in the well tailored suit and well kept hair. He turned around and set down his small suit case, kneeling to the ground. She raced into his arms_ _and he hugged her back. "Autumn, I have to go now."_

_"No. I'll miss you too much. Stay here." Her sad little eyes pleaded him to stay. But as much as he wished he could stay here to keep her safe, he knew he had to go. "You will see me again. I promise. But I have some very important work I need to do."_

_Her heart sank but she knew, deep down, he needed to go. "Visit me?"_

_"I will try." He kissed her forehead, "Goodbye Autumn."_

She chuckled lightly. She had missed him so much when he left her at her home. She had begged her daddy to write him a letter for her since her handwriting hadn't been the best.

She was so enveloped in thought that she didn't notice the figure at her feet unti it cleared it's throat. She gasped and shot straight up. "Balthazar! Balthazar what is it?"

"He stepped closer and leveled with her. There is something I need to do." He grabbed her beneath her thighs and lifted her onto the arm of the love seat. She trembled as she was inches away from his body. He tilted her chin up with two fingers and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: SMUT is on the way. The next chapter shall be pure sex. I'm excited for it. ;)**


End file.
